carnsfandomcom-20200213-history
Garett Bradley
Garett Bradley Vampire Carn History Garett was born into a pure-blood Canadian family. His family had some questionable contacts in the Canadian wizarding world, which marked his father as a possible dark wizard. So when his father committed some small crime, that no one could remember he has landed in the Canadian wizarding prison for life. Garett's mother was furious that the Canadian ministry had locked up her husband for life for some minor charge. She began plotting against the ministry for her revenge. As Garett grew his temper became shorter and shorter with each passing day. His mother ignored the boy's fiery temper believing that it would make him a better wizard for some reason. Then one day when Garett was 11, his temper boiled over and he seriously hurt a young boy who had called him 'stupid'. Garett punched the boy square in the jaw breaking it, as well as his own hand. His mother mended it for him and didn't question how it had been broken. The boy's family was furious had Garett had been not punished for his actions. Garett's mother simply told them to find their own business or some rather unpleasant things may happen to their family. It shut them straight away. When Garett was 17, his mother's plot was discovered and she sent to the prison for treason. The ministry looked like they were about to lock Garett up as well, so he fled to America for sanctuary. While in America, Garett taught himself they ways of the dark arts so he could exact his revenge for his family's imprisonment. Garett's studies led him to befriend a vampire, which was not the smartest idea he's ever had. Garett learned a lot of nifty tricks and spells from the vampire. Of course, the vampire couldn't actually cast the spells but he knew the theory behind them. The vampire wanted Garett to be his magical sidekick. However, Garett didn't want to be anybody's sidekick. The pair got into a fight, and that's when things took a turn for the worse. The Vampire bit Garett and transformed Garett into a vampire himself. The vampire had lost his magical sidekick and he left Garett alone to bleed out. Fortunately for Garett he didn't bleed out, and he was left with a thirst for blood and vengeance. Garett was hell-bent on vengeance for getting turned into a vampire. He hunted that Vampire down for 2 years before he finally found him. Garett and the vampire fought viciously and in the end Garett was the victor, but he was not left unscarred. He came out with a slash mark across his forearm. Unfortunately the murder was not unnoticed and Garett was forced to flee once more, this time to Britain. WIP Relationships WIP Family=Sarah Bradley (Mother) - I love her dearly. I will exact my revenge for her honor. Roger Bradley (Father) - I never knew him that well, but I shall still exact my revenge for him. |-| Romantic=Elizabeth Knightley - Words cannot describe how I feel about her. She is my whole world. |-| Friends= William Knightley - I consider him to be a brother in all but blood. He's a great man. Elloit Volkov - My closest friends in this world.